


15 Minutes In Heaven

by ntshastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e10 Status Asthmaticus, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, No beta we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntshastark/pseuds/ntshastark
Summary: “do u think while scott was dead for those 15 minutes he got to chat with allison for a bit”





	15 Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://teamsciles.tumblr.com/post/127562572224

Scott blinks. Everything is too bright. It doesn’t take long for him to recognize where he is as the white room him, Allison and Stiles went to when they sacrificed themselves to find their parents.

“Didn’t think i’d be seeing you here so soon.” - Says a familiar voice from near him

“Allison?!” - He sits up immediately and there she is. Smiling down at him, looking exactly like she did when… When he last saw her. Maybe even more beautiful now, after so much time without seeing her face

“Hey.” - She said softly, sitting down by his side

“I- am I dead?”

“Not for long, it’s fine” - She takes his hand on hers. Between her voice and the touch of her skin, he doesn’t know what he missed the most. Maybe her smile. Her laugh. How her whole face shines when she’s happy and how beautiful she looks like this. She always looks beautiful. And his hand instinctively go up to caresses her cheek

“I miss you so much…”

“I miss you too.” - She smiles, but her face doesn’t shine. Her teeth don’t show, and there’s no sign of the dimples he always loved so much. She smiles, but she’s sad. And when they hug, he’s not sure if he wants to comfort her or search comfort for himself. All that he knows is that her embrace is too warm for someone that was supposed to be dead. Death shouldn’t feel like home.

“I’m not so sure i want to go back…”

“You have to.” - She says and he still can’t hear happiness on her voice, but knows she’s trying to smile - “You have your mom, our friends…”

“And you had your dad, our friends… Me…”

Allison sighs and breaks the hug to look into his eyes

“I’d love to go back, Scott. I want to be there as much as you do.” - She mouths as if she’s searching for the best way to say this without hurting him (or herself) any more - “But i don’t have this option.”

“Why not?” - He knows why not. Rationally, he does. He’s not being rational - “We- We can figure out a way, I-”

“Scott, i’ve been dead for months…” - Her tone resembles a mother trying to explain to her child that they don’t have enough money to buy the toy he wants so badly - “Not even a True Alpha could go back at this point, much less a normal human”

And there’s that sad smile again. It seems like the only expression she’s got now and it hurts him. That they get to have this but it’s not happy. It’s not a few minutes in paradise, it’s the remind to him that he’s got the rest of a life in purgatory without her. And to her that she doesn’t have a life at all anymore. That those minutes together are all they’re going to get ever again. ‘Till death do they join.

“…How can you even know i’m going back?”

“If you were definitely dead you wouldn’t be in this room anymore. And your mom is on her way.”

And the mention of his mom makes him feel bad. Bad that, even if involuntarily, he wished to remain here. Remain dead. Remain with her.

“But… You’re here too.”

“I came to see you.”

“And where- What happens after here?”

“Don’t think i can tell you… And you’re probably not going to remember this anyway…”

"What?! No, I can’t forget, I-” - It’s not fair. He already lost her, he can’t loose his memories of her too. Any of them. They’re all hes got left now - “I can’t forget any moment i spent with you…”

He barely says the last part out loud, it’s more of a murmur. But it brings out the first genuine smile on Allison’s lips, even if a small one.

"If it’s worth anything, this isn’t exactly me… Just my essence.”

He holds her hand. It feels like her. There’s nothing else in the world that feels the same way as her. Anyone else. Not even-

“It’s all that matters to me.” - He looks into her eyes. It’s true. It could be just her voice on his head and it’d be enough. To know that it’s really her. Not an image made by his own brain like his dreams. Like his memories. It’s her and she’s here and the circumstances don’t matter. He can talk to her and be sure she listened. He can hear her answer, see her lips move when she speaks, watch her eyes watch his - “I never- When you- When you died… I didn’t have the chance to say it one last time…” - He holds her face - “But I love you. I’m always going to love you, Allison. Even when I’m wherever you go after this room, I’ll love you forever.”

And her smile still isn’t happy, but it’s not sad either. He can see the tears on her eyes, knows that she’s trying to hold them back, to look stronger than she has to, and can pinpoint the exact moment when she realizes she doesn’t have to hold anything back. Not with him, not now. 

“I love you too.”

And when she kisses him, it does feel like paradise. Maybe it doesn’t matter that they only have a few minutes, that he’s not even going to remember this moment. Maybe the moment itself is all that matters. That they get to have this, their little corner between worlds, where life and death don’t matter any more than what they feel.

And that’s when he feels a pull.

“What is this?!” - He looks down to his hands and they’re oscillating. His whole body is

“It’s time for you to go back.” - She holds his fading hand, and there it is again. That stupid sad smile that defines their entire situation. Two kids that loved each other more than life itself. So life took care of it.

“What?! No! Not now, I-”

“It’s okay.” - It’s not! - “I’m always with you, ok? I’m always by your side” - She says that and, ironically (isn’t it always?), lets go of his hand

“Allison, I-” - He fades

Scott goes back to life roaring and Allison is smiling proudly, with tears on her eyes. Right by his side, where she promised. And she always is. Even if he can’t see her. She still is.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr


End file.
